


Sugar Rey

by mafgmouse



Series: Glucose Gentleman and his Practical Sugar Baby [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Ben Solo is Jewish, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy in the sheets, Dirty Talk, F/M, He went to Hebrew school, Mench in the streets, Rey is a Pixar Mom, She has an absolute dump truck ass, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafgmouse/pseuds/mafgmouse
Summary: Comfortable with their relationship, but still navigating the logistics of being a practical Sugar Baby, Rey meets Ben's parents, has a lot of oral sex and never misses an opportunity for McDonald's.OR Ben eats Rey, Rey eats cake. It's the circle of life.Third part of my Glucose GentleBen series, but not necessary to read the first two parts.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Glucose Gentleman and his Practical Sugar Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793638
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Sugar Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Glucose GentleBen and his Practical Sugar Rey are back, now with more oral, gratuitous descriptions of Rey's ass, unnecessary meal breaks and 100% more Yiddish. 
> 
> This is the third in the series. You don't have to read the first two parts, but I think they are worth reading if only to better understand their dynamic. And also, lots of sex! 
> 
> Still no P in the V sex. Emmy nominated Adam Driver said take it slow, and who I am to say differently?

Rey stretched her arms over her head, before tossing one across her eyes. Of course she’d forgotten her sunglasses. The one thing that would make this afternoon perfect. After tiring of the smell of her elbow pit, she rolled over to her stomach and pillowed her head on her arms. 

Rey mentioned she had never really enjoyed sunbathing because it felt too exposed to actually relax at the beach or in a park. Ben had a wonderful back garden, made even better by the lounge chairs they had shopped for this morning, so she had agreed to give it a shot. Once she remembered to keep extra sunglasses here, it might become her favorite part of Ben’s house. 

“Well, that’s just about the cutest wedgie I’ve ever seen.”

Okay, second favorite. 

Rey propped herself up on her elbows to look at Ben smiling at her from his chair. Well, smiling at her ass, but still. 

“Aren’t I supposed to avoid tan lines? Isn’t that a thing?” she asked, reaching to grab his lemonade and take a long slurp. 

“Hmmm, good point,” Ben said thoughtfully, accepting the glass back when she finished. “Better to take them off altogether. Just to be safe.”

Rey laughed, and sat up criss-cross-applesauce. “I don’t want to get a sunburn on my labia! The joy you’ll get from me Winnie the Pooh sunbathing won’t be as great as the sadness from having to abstain from my vagina.”

“Beautiful and a genius. How did I get this lucky?” Ben smiled, his big toothy grin glinting in the June sunshine. 

“Speaking of lucky, we should have gotten the stuff for potato salad while we were at Target,” Rey said, reaching for a plate of cucumber sandwiches. Ben was a total slut for tea sandwiches.

“How is that speaking of lucky?”

“Potato salad, potatoes are Irish, luck of the Irish, etc,” Rey said around a mouthful of Wonderbread. “Beautiful genius, remember?”

“Of course. How could I be so dim?” Ben said, rolling his eyes. “We’ll get the stuff when we go out later. The macaroni I use is from Trader Joes.”  
“I don’t understand how macaroni goes in potato salad, but sure,” Rey finished the last of her sandwich and reclined back in the chair, squinting into the sun. A moment later, a shadow passed over her as Ben pushed his shades onto her face. 

“Thanks, Daddy.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Is this part of the prep process for a Trader Joes trip?”

Rey licked a blurt of precome off Ben’s tip, before giving him an unimpressed look. “Are you seriously complaining?” 

“Nope,” Ben said, threading his fingers through her loose hair. “Please continue.” 

Rey spread her knees a little wider so she could really hunker down to the job at hand (job at blow?), and hollowed her cheeks as she suckled on the head of Ben’s cock. As with most things, Ben was in possession of the first dick she's sucked and she feels like he gives very biased feedback. 

“Fuck, sweetie, that is so good. Keep doing that,” Ben groaned. “Love looking at your ass wiggle when you suck my cock.” 

Rey tried to take more of him into her mouth, but pulled back quickly, moving her hand to make up for where her mouth couldn’t reach. She made a very undignified slurping sound as she released his cock from her mouth. 

“Ben, I need concrete feedback if I’m ever going to get better at this.” 

Ben’s eye bulged out of his head. “What did I do to make you think you need to get better?”

“I’m new at this! You practically have a Ph.D. in eating my pussy. I should at least try to get a B.S. in sucking your cock,” Rey said, speeding up the motion of her hand. 

“I actually have a J.D., not a Ph.D,” Ben panted. “But point taken. Ummm. You could play with my balls?”

“Like this?” Rey asked, bending over deeper to take him in her mouth while one hand slipped down to roll his testicles in her small hand. She could barely get a grip on her new iPhone without dropping it on her face. How was she supposed to handle these things? 

“Mmmm, yeah. Just like that, baby. Squeeze just a little,” Ben whimpered as she hesitantly obeyed. “If you want, you could -” 

He cut off, as she took a deep breath and attempted to take more of him in her throat. She only managed about 75 percent of his dick, but it was something. Rey pulled off, looking at him expectantly as she continued to gently pulse her hand around his balls.

“I want to do whatever makes you feel good, Daddy. What do you want?” she arched her back a little, letting her behind sway as she waited for his response. Ben wasn’t a lingerie and jewelry kind of Sugar Daddy, but he had bought her a very welcome pack of lacy thongs that hitched up over her love handles and made her feel like one of the Video Vixens she’d seen on MTV in middle school. 

“The next time you try to swallow me, I want you to slide your hand back and press on that spot right behind my balls. Can you do that, kitten?”

Rey smiled coquettishly, before going back to work. She tried to get into a rhythm that would lull him into distraction. After a few minutes of working him with her hands, licking gently at his shaft and briefly suckling on his head, she tried to relax her throat and take him as deep as she could. 

She was able to hold him a little longer this time, and once she felt like she could swallow around him, Rey moved her hand from his balls to press three fingers firmly into his taint. 

“Fuck!” Ben exclaimed, coming unexpectedly and explosively down her throat, his fingers tightening in her hair as he hunched over her whimpering and moaning. 

Rey pulled off coughing, his come burning in her throat and dripping from her lips. She moved to wipe her mouth, but was frozen at the sight of Ben. 

Her big, powerful bear man had collapsed back against the pillows, his shirt unbuttoned but still hanging from his shoulders, and his boxer briefs stretched around his knees. His chest was heaving as hitched breaths wracked his broad frame. There were even a few tears glistening under his eyes. 

Rey moved shakily up the bed, awkwardly pulling him to rest his head in her lap. 

“Are you alright, Daddy? Was that good for you?” she stroked his hair gently before thumbing the tears off of his cheeks.   
Ben blinked his eyes open, and nestled his face into her hips, inhaling deeply to take in the musk of her wet panties. 

“Solid performance,” Ben rasps, his voice muffled by her thighs. “No changes recommended at this time.”

“So are you saying,” Rey asked, grinning to herself, “That perhaps I put the ‘cum’ in Cum Laude?”

Ben groaned, taking a big bite of her inner thigh to muffled his laughter. “I’m supposed to be the Daddy here. One more terrible joke, and I won’t let you sit on my face.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Oh, Ben,” she said, her stomach flipping over. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

With what seemed to be a monumental effort, Ben hauled himself up to sitting and began shucking his remaining clothes. 

“Say more, kitten.”

“I just don’t know how sexy it would be if I smother you with my vagina and then asphyxiate you with my ass ?”

Ben smiled, “Sweetie, that is exactly the way I’d like to die.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, “Ben, I’m being serious. I know you’re Mr. Big and Tall, but I’ve definitely gained weight recently and I don’t think I’m comfortable sitting on your face. I’ll be too nervous to come.” 

Ben hummed thoughtfully, scooping her up to settle in his lap. “I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want, baby. But I do really want you to sit on my face one day. Could we work on helping you feel more comfortable working up to it?”

“What did you have in mind?” Rey asked, unsure how you warm up to face-sitting. 

“I could eat you out when you’re on all fours? That way the angle is similar, but you don’t feel like you’re crushing me.” 

Rey considered for a moment, idly playing with the short hairs around Ben’s nipple. “I’ll allow that.”

\---------------------------------------------

Ben pressed his face into her hair, ducking to suckle on her ear lobe, mouth at her jaw, before pulling her into a long, heated kiss. Keeping the contact he shifted her so that her backside pressed to his front. He broke the kiss to murmur in her ear.

“Do you want me to be Ben or Daddy, right now?”

“Ben, please.” 

“As you wish.”

He wrapped both of his thick arms around her middle, traveling to kiss down her neck, nibble at her shoulder. Rey moved to cover one of his hands with her own and slide it up to cover her breast, while her other hand moved to slide her thong from her hips.

“Can I do that, please?” Ben asked, halting her gently.

“I guess, but you’ll have to pry it out of my ass.”

“That’s the point, Rey,” Ben chuckled, gently pushing her upper back so that she bent forward to rest on her hands and knees. Ben hummed thoughtfully, taking in her position. “Drop to your elbows. Your wrists will get sore otherwise. And spread your knees a bit.” 

Ben couldn’t help the grunt that escaped his chest, taking in the view of her. The thong she wore highlighted the place where her wide backside nipped into her (slightly fleshier than a few months ago) waist. The strip of her underwear did disappear between her asscheeks, but reappeared, framed by her labia, spread by the wide set of her thighs. 

“I wish I could photograph this view, and get it screen printed on a sheet cake for my next birthday.”

Rey ducked her head, laughing, “You could just ask to take nudes of me. You don’t have to bring birthday cake into it.”

“It would be the perfect combination,” Ben continued, pretending he hadn’t heard her as he moved his hand down her waist to frame her ass, “My two favorite things to eat on one platter.”

“Yeah, yeah, get snacking, big boy.” 

Ben obliged. He relished the resistance he felt as he pulled her thong over her behind to trap her upper thighs. Leaning in, he set his mouth in a large bite on her right cheek while his hands eased her underwear the rest of the way off, spreading her thighs further apart. Sucking sloppy kisses to her cheeks and the backs of her thighs, Ben migrated lower, taking a moment to firmly remind himself that spontaneous ass eating would not be kind, courteous or consensual. 

Rey always had a bead on him though. Her voice was teasing when she asked, “Are you thinking about butt stuff?” 

“With you? Almost always.” Ben punctuated the admission by ducking his chin to wedge his tongue into her slit, pulling back in a long teasing brush. 

“Have you … done that with past partners?” Rey asked, a little breathy. 

Ben grunted into her inner thigh. “They were never comfortable with it, and I didn’t push,” he began to circle his tongue more insistently around her entrance, lapping up the taste of her. “Would you like that, baby? Not now, but someday?” 

Rey groaned throatily, burying her face in her arms as he started to move his tongue in the rhythmic circles she liked, just inside of her entrance, right on the border of teasing and stimulating. “Yeah I want that. The way you look at my ass and talk about it makes me feel-- I don’t know, I think I’d like to at least try it.”

Ben pulled back, smirking at her whimper. He moved hands from their firm grip on her ass to thumb apart her lips, relishing the flush of this private place, set aside just for him. “Tell me how it makes you feel, Rey. You know how much I love hearing you while I eat you out. I love your ass, looking at it, feeling it. How does it feel knowing I would literally kneel at your feet to worship you if you asked?”

He dove back in, using his thumbs to keep her exposed, Ben’s nose buried in her center while his mouth found her clit, rubbing and tasting the sensitive spots that made her moan and kick her little feet against the mattress. 

“Ben, fuck, please, I need more.”

He pulled back with a slurp. “I’ll give you everything you need, baby. Just tell me why you like that I love your ass.”

Ben nuzzled back into her, shifting an arm around her hip to pull back the hood from her clit and suckle the nub between his lips. He had smoked one cigarette in high school, and been so mortified by the coughing fit after he had never tried again. But he liked to think the addictive relief of getting his lips around Rey was like the feeling of a smoker taking the first drag. 

“Ben, I love it because--ah, fuck, use your teeth a little--I was always so small, and I thought that was what you’d want, but--shit, yeah just like that,” Rey broke off, making a noise halfway between a grunt and a whimper. Ben rewarded her honesty by pressing a finger inside of her. He pulled back to get better leverage as he pushed in a second finger. 

“When I finally got an ass, it was all jiggly and lumpy, but I couldn’t even--fuck, can you press on my back-- there yes--”

Ben smiled, sitting back on his heels and easing his fingers out of her. 

“No, no no, I was so close, Ben,” Rey whined. Ben shushed her, using both hands to pull her hips up so her knees rested on his splayed thighs. 

“Rey, you’ve been so good. Just focus and tell me why I love your ass so much and I’ll let you come.” 

Hunching over awkwardly, he hitched her up in his arms so that only her forearms and the crown of her head stayed on the bed. His mouth latched onto her, making an embarrassing amount of noise as he ate her out as sloppily as possible. 

Rey squealed, pressing back against him, and panting. “I like it because I thought you’d want me all small and cute, but instead you like my big fat ass. It makes me feel like you can love anything about me.” 

Ben whimpered and started working her clit with his thumb until he felt her tensing and shuddering on his tongue. When Rey came like this, over stimulated and worked up, she was always quiet, her mouth open wide, sometimes biting down on a pillow (or him). He continued to lap at her until she collapsed so fully that he couldn’t hold her up anymore. Ben inched his way up next to her, enjoying the way she had collapsed onto her chest with her butt sticking up in the air.

He gently petted her flank as she caught her breath, stroking his hand down to rub circles in her lower back, barely brushing over her ass, before placing his hand, heavy on the back of her neck. Rey groaned softly as he gently kneaded and massaged the muscles around her neck and the base of her skull. His long fingers moved up to ruffle though her hair, cupping the whole back of her head. As her breath evened out, Ben began to gently comb through her curls, breaking apart the pieces that were stiff from sweat and sunscreen, to push her hair over to the side and coax her into meeting his eyes. She smiled softly. 

“I thought you were trying to convince me to sit on your face, not to let you eat my ass.” 

Ben chuckled and thumbed over the freckles on her cheek. 

“A man can have more than one goal.” 

\---------------------------------------------

Rey drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to change. They had just passed into Beverly Hills proper, the small boutiques transforming into designer flagships and window displays of McClarens and Steinways. 

“It’ll be a right on Wetherly,” Ben instructed, clutching the enormous tupperware in his enormous lap. “I’ll let you know when to look for parking. There is usually plenty on Clifton if we have to, but they don’t ticket on Saturdays so we can park in the permit zone.”

Rey hummed, turning down the radio so she could look better. 

“I feel overdressed. Or maybe underdressed? You look so fancy in everything, I can’t even tell,” she moaned as she coasted to a stop and waited for a tiny dog and her human to cross.

“Their house is just here, so you can park,” Ben said, “And you look totally perfect. My mom is probably going to say I’m a schlub for wearing shorts and my dad is going to say I’m a lawyer for wearing an Oxford. They’ll try to convince you to ditch me and try the nice Katz boy from synagogue.” 

Rey put the car in reverse, and threw her arm across the back of Ben’s seat to crane around as she pulled into a spot. “Yeah? What’s the Katz’s boy deal? Sounds like he can get it together to go to synagogue outside of yamim noraim.” 

She threw the car in park, and turned to Ben, her eyes betraying the nerves behind her jokes. Ben reached out to cup her cheek, tucking a piece of hair back into the braid he’d done for her that morning in bed. 

“Rey, you looked up yamim noraim. They are going to adore you as much as I do. And if they don’t, they’ll learn to,” she relaxed a bit, smiling, so he took a chance, lowering his voice slightly. “Now, give me a kiss before we go in, kitten.”

She rolled her eyes, but gave in, pressing her mouth to his, trying to breathe in some of his calm.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she sighed, softly. “How’s my breath?” 

“Perfect. Liver and onions, as usual.” 

“Shut up and get us inside so I can meet the Katz boy.” 

\---------------------------------------------

“Ben! You’re late!” a short woman with elaborate braids cried as soon as the door opened. She was lightly botoxed in the health spa way of an older woman trying not to feel left out, her cheeks a little high and her lips a bit pursed. But her hair was allowed to be gray and her teeth a bit yellow. 

“Mom, the party doesn’t start until 1. It’s 12:35,” Ben said, seeming to recite a familiar argument as he stooped the foot and half to kiss his mother’s cheek and return her embrace. 

“Exactly! I told you I wanted you here to help set up. You’re 5 minutes late for being early!” 

“Shall we just go then?” Ben asked, turning to Rey and raising his eyebrows. Rey smiled and shrugged.

“It seems we can still claim to be early for dessert?” Rey turned to his mother and gave a little wave. “I’m Rey, Ben’s girlfriend.”

“Of course!” she pushed forward for a hug and an air kiss. “I’m Leia. Ben has told me hardly anything about you, but it seems you’re probably too good for him, considering he wore shorts to his father’s birthday party, as if this is a 1970’s key party.”

Leia linked an arm through Rey’s and pulled her further into the house. As Rey craned her neck to simultaneously take in the house and keep track of Ben, she caught him mouth, “Told you” before gesturing to the potato salad and disappearing into a hallway to the left. 

Rey tried to keep up as she was given a thorough tour and history of the home. Leia had led her into the yard and was halfway through telling her she was convinced a starlet had committed suicide in the poolhouse in the 1940s when Ben jogged out from the house to rescue her. 

“Ma, that medium was a crook. This house was built by the same Bubbee and Zaydee you bought it from, and they’re in Clearwater.”

“Anyway, Olive was a creative genius that was throttled by her auteur husb-” 

“Speaking of husbands, where’s yours?” Ben cut in. “And didn’t you say you wanted help setting up?”

“Oh, everything’s been done for hours, dear,” Leia waved her hand, chunky rings glittering. “Your father went to get the cake. Which reminds me, I need to get the candles from the hutch. Get Rey a drink, and see if any of the pants in your old room fit.” 

Leia bustled off, leaving Rey to blink owlishly at Ben. 

“Why did she want you here early if it’s been done for hours? And why would she send your father to get his own birthday cake? Does she really expect you to change?” 

Ben chuckled, and wound an arm around her shoulders, guiding her over to a table full of drinks and fruit. 

“She wanted us here early to meet you before everyone else, Dad probably begged to be allowed to leave, and no, she doesn’t actually want me to change,” Ben paused, thoughtful as he grabbed a beer for himself and Diet Coke for Rey, “I think? She has to know that I won’t fit any of my pants from high school.” 

“Growth spurt?” Rey asked, opening her soda and taking a long slurp.

“You could say that,” Ben waggled his eyebrows, pulling her in close with a hand slid in her back pocket.

“Hey, kid, stop fondling the guests and give me a hand,” a gruff voice called from the side gate. Ben rolled his eyes, but jogged over to let the man in. He was a bit shorter than Ben with hair gone nearly all gray, a small hoop earring and blue eyes. She decided he had to be Ben’s father, given his crooked grin and sturdy build. 

“She’s my girlfriend. I’m allowed to fondle,” Ben grumbled. Reaching to take the massive pink bakery box from his father, he nodded to Rey. “This is my dad.”

She extended a hand, “I’m Rey. Happy birthday.” 

“Han,” he returned the shake. “And thank you. It’s nice of someone to remember.” 

“Happy birthday, Dad,” Ben gave his dad a kiss on the head as he passed by to the table clearly decorated for cake and gifts. 

“You met Leia yet?” Han asked. Rey nodded, in the middle of an awkwardly timed drink. “She tell you about the tortured movie star ghost?” Rey nodded again. “Tried to set you up with the Katz boy?” Rey shook her head.

“Good, so I haven’t missed too much.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Are you going to finish that?” Rey asked through a mouthful of frosting. Ben smiled and traded plates with her. He was, but he would just get another slice for them to share. She beamed up at him before digging in and saying in a lowered voice, “Thanks, Daddy.”

“Gotta stay on your good side if I’m going to compete with David. I saw you take his father’s card,” Ben pulled her into his side, and finished off his beer. He looked at the can for a second, trying to remember if this was his third or fourth.

“You’ve had three,” Rey said. “And I did take Dr. Katz’s card, but just because I need a referral for a gynecologist.” 

“Uh huh. That’s how it starts.” 

Rey licked the last of the frosting off her fork before standing from the shady chairs they’d found. “I’m getting more cake. Do you want another beer? I’m driving.”

Ben considered, before nodding. The party was winding down now that cake had been cut, and the summer sun was starting its journey west. Rey headed off, and Ben leaned his head back to observe the twinkling lights in the trees above the yard.

“Ben, you son of a bitch!” 

The fourth beer would definitely be a good idea. 

“Poe! I didn’t know you were here,” he said, standing to shake the man’s hand before being pulled into a hug. 

“I’ve only been here an hour or so,” Poe said. “I had a previous engagement.” He winked. 

“Yeah? Why didn’t you bring him?” Ben looked around idly, hoping Rey would return soon.

“Finn had to do some maintenance on the app. He’s meeting with investors soon and wants it to be ready,” Poe sounded proud. “I heard the app worked out for you pretty well! She here?”

Just at that moment Rey returned, distracted by trying to balance the cake and drinks. “No one was looking, so I was able to get the corner piece with the frosting cloud. Can you say score?” 

After handing off his beer, and tucking her soda into his pocket to free up her hands for cake, Rey seemed to startle at the presence of Poe. 

“I’m sorry! I was being so rude. I’m Rey,” she fumbled to balance her cake plate while shaking Poe’s hand. 

“Poe. And no need to apologize. The Solos always have the best cakes.”

“Thank god this isn’t a one time thing,” Rey smiled. “How do you know each other?” 

“Hebrew school,” Poe said, “Jewish summer camp, bar mitzvah classes, the whole shebang. His parents started coming to my family’s restaurant before we were even born.”

“Poe is the one who recommended the app to me,” Ben said softly, his tongue looser as he started his fourth beer.

Rey blushed but didn’t look ashamed, “I suppose I owe you a thank you! My best friend actually made the app, he’ll be glad to hear that it’s getting buzz.”

Ben’s eyes widened as he connected the dots, and Poe guffawed. “Oh, this is delicious!”

At Rey’s confused look, Ben explained. “Rey, Poe is dating Finn.” 

“Looks like we’ll have to set up a double date soon, rekindle our old friendship, spoil our sugar babies a little,” Poe laughed, slapping Ben on the back. “Well, I need to make the rounds to excuse the fact that I was four hours late. But, Ben, Rey, I believe I’ll be seeing a lot more of you two.” 

Rey nodded, thoughtful, turning to sit and finish her cake. Ben caught Poe before he disappeared. 

“I don’t think this needs saying, but my parents don’t--” 

“Know you’re a sugar daddy? I’m shocked. I’d think they’d be proud.”

Ben glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah, but you better come up with a good story for me to tell my fellow yentas,” Poe gave a small salute and returned to the party.

Ben returned and sat next to Rey, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“Is that a Diet Coke in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” 

“For you, always both.” 

\---------------------------------------------

“I told you not to try to say goodbye to a Jewish mother,” Ben said, leaning his head against the window. It was fully dark out, the streetlights long illuminated on his parents’ street. They had gotten roped into cleaning up and didn’t turn out onto Wilshire until almost 9:30. 

“That would have been rude,” Rey insisted, but she looked as tired as him. “The worst part is that we stayed so long I’m hungry again.” 

Ben chuckled, and reached over to stroke over her thigh while she drove. He was pleasantly tipsy, having enjoyed several more drinks once he realized they wouldn’t be slipping out early. 

“You want drive thru, baby?”

Rey stopped at a light, and intertwined their fingers. “That sounds good. Plus, french fries would help soak up some of that alcohol.”

“I haven’t had this much to drink in years,” Ben said. “Does greasy food help a hangover in your thirties?”

Rey laughed, “Probably not, but it might sober you up enough to fool around before bed.” 

“Even better.” 

\---------------------------------------------

It was a perfect night in Rey’s book. They’d eaten their McDonald’s before getting in Ben’s hot tub, made out once he felt a bit more clear headed, and then retired to get ready for bed. Ben was brushing his teeth when Rey popped her head into the bathroom, holding a small bottle. 

“Who did you buy massage oil for?” 

“Maherf.” 

“Huh?”

Ben spit and rinsed out his mouth. “Myself. My shoulder was bothering me and I tried to massage it. It was hard to reach and I didn’t like the smell of the oil.” 

Rey hummed thoughtfully, before returning to his room to change into her pjs. 

“I could massage you, y’know,” she said, snuggled up with her head on his chest and a leg slung over his hip. Ben was starting to drift off and tried to focus on her soft voice. “It’s part of the sugar baby package.” 

“I’d like that,” he yawned, snuffling into her hair. 

“Hey Ben?” Rey piped up again. He grunted, clinging to wakefulness. “Do you … is this what you wanted? When you signed up for the app looking for a sugar baby, did you want it to be like this?”

“Rey, you’re everything I could have ever wanted,” alcohol and exhaustion made him speak honestly. 

“I know that,” she pressed a kiss to his pectoral. “But, if there’s anything you’d want to do, any Sugar Daddy stuff you want to do that I don’t ask for … just promise you’ll tell me?”

“Of course.”

“Promise promise? Even if it’s just massaging your shoulder or wearing an extra skimpy outfit for you or going shopping?”

“Promise promise.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, Kitten.” 

Ben floated on the verge of sleep, content with the weight of Rey’s head on his chest and the touch of warm summer breeze that made blankets unnecessary. He could feel himself drifting off when--

“Maybe if you really spoil me, I’ll even let you fuck my ass, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am Extremely Awkward Online™, so I may not reply to every comment, but I love to read them. Every kudos and comment gets me back to shoveling fast food wrappers onto this trash pile a little sooner.


End file.
